Spellweaver
by Fluid Consciousness
Summary: Chloe is on a mission to find her long lost family - who knew family reunions would be this bizarre? OFCxPam/OFCxEric? We'll just have to wait and see!
1. Wind At My Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or any of its characters, only Chloe.

**A/N: **Holy spumoni, in my eager state I neglected to thank CavalierQueen, my uber awesome beta! She's a goddess to say the least! Sorry for almost forgetting to post this bit! *Is terribly embarrassed*

* * *

**The Wind At My Back**

Of all the places I thought I'd be heading, Louisiana was not one of them. I certainly didn't think I'd have any family residing there. Of course, my sister had no idea just how far her family extended. See, I was put up for adoption at birth, carted off to Canada and all but forgotten - that was my fate. No one in the southern U.S. could stand a dirty little secret, especially one as explosive as this one.

So here I was, shifting gears in my '67 cherry red Mustang convertible, something I'd spent years building up. Some of the parts I'd had to search all over the country for to get it just the way I wanted it. It was my most prized possession, and to be honest, I thought of it as an extension of myself. I'm sure there's some sort of fancy underlying psychological reasoning there, but I was content in knowing that I'd created something beautiful. I sped down the highway, my ebony hair whipping behind me. The car was my one indulgence over the years. I'm a simple girl. Some might even call me a tomboy, but I don't care. I mean, who cares if I prefer my hip huggers and t-shirts over prissy pumps and designer dresses? Besides, at five foot nine and a size fourteen, I looked a little ridiculous in Chanel. I just wasn't that kind of girl. I was more interested in travelling the open road, and my current venture allowed me to do just that. After all, Bon Temps was a long way from home, and I'd been driving for days. But I was intent upon finding my only known blood relatives. They were the only family I had left.

I spared a glance at the package lying on the passenger seat. It contained all the information I had about the Stackhouse family. I knew that Sookie Stackhouse worked at a bar called Merlotte's, and that she had a brother named Jason. The private investigator I'd hired was also able to dig up some other little tidbits. She was currently involved with a vampire named Bill Compton. I was surprised when I read that…A vampire? I could honestly say that I'd never encountered any. I knew full well that they existed. It's just that they didn't seem to show themselves in public. Maybe they weren't big fans of Canada, who knows? Regardless, the fact that Sookie was involved with one left me curious to say the least.

After another two hours I saw the dilapidated sign boasting my welcome to Bon Temps. Talk about your back water towns. I debated searching for a motel, but seeing as it was about time for dinner, I decided to head straight for Merlotte's. It was likely that Sookie would be working, and I was hoping to meet her sooner rather than later.

As I pulled up to the restaurant and bar, I killed the engine. I grabbed my PI's file just so I could back up the story I was about to reveal to Sookie. I hardly expected her to take me at my word. Several cars were in the parking lot, which surprised me, seeing as it was a Tuesday night. The place had sort of a honky-tonk feel to it, and I half expected to find the locals square dancing inside. I walked through the front door and did a cursory glance of the area. I saw Sookie almost immediately, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt and black short-shorts, apparently Merlotte's uniform of choice. I was sure the men loved that little piece of local flavour. There was another waitress, an older woman with bottle-dyed red hair. With two waitresses working, I wasn't entirely sure which section Sookie was taking care of, so I wandered over to the bar. An attractive man in his thirties stood behind the bar, wearing a blue plaid flannel shirt and a pair of tight Levi's. I couldn't help but give a mental smirk that the dress code apparently didn't apply to him. His auburn hair was swept away from his eyes, and he sported a scruffy goatee. I'm sure all the ladies flocked to him. He smiled at me warmly. "Hi welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Coke, please," I replied. He filled a glass and handed it to me.

"You must be new in town," he ventured. "Where are you from?"

I took a sip of my Coke before answering. "Canada."

His dark blue eyes widened at this. "Canada? You're a long way from home, miss. May I ask what you're doin' way down here?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer," I said coyly. I chuckled at his flushing cheeks. "I'm kidding. I'm here looking for someone. That girl over there, actually. Sookie Stackhouse."

The bartender tilted his head to one side, suddenly taking on a protective stance. "I don't think I got your name, Miss…?"

"Chloe. Chloe Levine." I said while extending my hand. The heat emanating from his fingers was incredibly intense, as though he'd dipped his hand in boiling water.

"The name's Sam Merlotte," he said. "I own this place. "If you'd like, I can have Sookie come over and chat with you during her break."

My smile widened. "I'd appreciate that Sam. And thanks for the Coke." He nodded and went back to tending his bar. As I continued to sip at my drink, I took in the various patrons of Merlotte's. Many were exactly what I'd expect of a small town community. Almost everyone had a beer in hand, and they were all gabbing about sports or the juiciest gossip. Several patrons glanced my way, but they minded their business for the most part. I found myself quite at ease in the bar. It had a homey feel, and I silently congratulated Sam on generating exactly the kind of atmosphere people would want to bask in after a long day at work. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Sookie approach.

"Hi there," the blonde said perkily. "I heard you were lookin' for me?" She had her hands on her hips, and her weight shifted from one foot to the other. I could tell that she was a tad nervous. I mentally compared the both of us. She was quite petite. She stood _maybe _five foot two, and she was stick thin standing next to me. She had the 'girl next door' look going for her, with her big brown eyes and honey blonde hair. I, on the other hand, had dark curly hair that was nearly impossible to tame. My eyes were slightly slanted and cerulean, which had always caused me to wonder about my origins. I wasn't skinny by any stretch of the imagination, and I practically towered over Sookie. All told, we looked nothing alike.

I cleared my throat. "Do you think we could sit down somewhere?" Sookie nodded and led me to an empty booth. We each took opposite sides of the booth. I took a deep breath. "My name is Chloe Levine. I'm from Aurora, a suburb in Toronto, Canada." Sookie's eyes widened. "About six months ago I received a letter. The letter was from a woman claiming to be my biological grandmother. It was to be delivered to me upon her death. It had information about my family. You see, I'm adopted, and I never knew anything about my biological parents." Sookie continued to watch me, though her brow was furrowed. "As it turns out, I have family in Bon Temps…" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "There's no easy way to tell you this…I'm your sister Sookie."

She gaped at me for several moments. "You're kiddin', right?"

"I'm afraid not. This isn't something I'd joke about. Listen, I don't expect you to accept me with open arms. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you told me to piss off. I just wanted you to know that I existed." My gaze shifted to the table top to avoid Sookie's eyes.

"I-I'm really not sure what to say…Normally I'd be able to tell if you were lying, but for some reason…"

I quickly looked up, eyebrows raised. "How would you be able to tell if I was lying? Are you that good a judge of character?"

Sookie shook her head. She glanced from side to side, as if debating whether or not to explain. I guess she decided to divulge whatever information she was unsure of telling me. "No, it's not that…it's just…I have this…ability," she stuttered out.

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Ability?"

"Yeah, it's pretty common knowledge around here, so I suppose there's no harm in telling you. You'll probably think I'm nuts. I can hear what people are thinking." I blinked. "See? You think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't at all. I'm just surprised. I've never met a telepath before. So, if you can read my thoughts, you must know that I'm telling you the truth," I stated. It sounded logical in such an illogical situation.

"That's the thing…I _can't_ hear what you're thinking."

I frowned and reached across the table, taking her hand in mine. "Please Sookie, you have to believe-" The world seemed to dissolve around us. Voices and images became blurred. My brain felt like it was pulsating, and my blood was on fire.

-_Please, let her believe me. She's the only family I've got. Mom's dead, Dad took off with some whore…I'm so alone.—_

-_I don't know __**what**__ to make of her. She just shows up out of nowhere, but she's got Gran's eyes…could it really be true?_-

Both of our thoughts had melded, they seemed to roil around us at lightning speed. I felt both elated and nauseated. It was almost too much to handle. I could see myself in her mind's eye. I felt what she was experiencing: uncertainty, hope, distrust...

I also felt my powers increase a thousand-fold. The effect was intoxicating.

I released my hold on Sookie and snapped back to reality. Sookie was gaping at me once again. "Did you feel that?" she whispered. I nodded meekly. "I've never…shared a connection before. Chloe-I don't know what just happened, but I'm pretty sure you're telling me the truth. I need a bit more time to be sure..."

I nodded to show my understanding, my mind still reeling. "I thought you might. I brought you this file that I had a PI dig up about you, me, our family...I didn't believe it at first either. Why don't you read it and then decide?"

Sookie took the file from me. "Thanks. I'm still a bit shaky...Just now, I felt your pain, your honesty, your need…there's no way you could fake that. You said you received a note from your biological grandmother? That must've been from Gran. She died recently…she must've wanted us to find one another. If all of that is in this file, I think I'd be hard pressed _not_ to believe you."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Cripes, I never thought I had a sister…" I murmured.

"You have a brother too," Sookie chipped in. "And even though he's as dumb as a bag of hair, he's a sweet guy." She glanced around before her gaze settled on me again. "About that whole mind reading thing…"

"Yes?"

Sookie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well…what just happened _never _happened before. You _must _have some sort of supernatural ability. Is it like my telepathy, only different?"

I stiffened immediately. "That's probably something we should discuss in private."

She nodded. "Fair enough. We're just about to close up. Why don't you wait out front and we can head to my house? I'll be able to read this file there, and we can talk."

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know of any good motels in the area, would you? I came straight here and haven't found a place to stay yet."

Sookie waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, you'll stay with me. At least until we can find you an actual home. I have plenty of room."

I felt a blush rising up to my cheeks. No one had ever shown me such hospitality. "I-thank you Sookie. I appreciate it. I'll wait for you out front. My car is the Mustang convertible."

She whistled softly. "Wait 'til Jason gets an eyeful of that. You'll be his new best friend," she said playfully.

* * *

The next half hour seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace. I sat in my car and flipped through the different radio stations. Most of the music was country, and I stuck out my tongue in disgust. I finally managed to find a classic rock station and began to sing along to _Kashmir_. I was so busy getting the Led out that I almost didn't hear the shouts coming from behind the building.

"Now you let me go, Jessie Plitz, or I'll be sure to tell your mama just how badly you're behavin'!" came Sookie's cry of outrage. I leapt out of my car and ran across the parking lot, rounding the corner coming face to face with Sookie surrounded by four men. To say I was pissed is an understatement. One of them had grabbed Sookie roughly and pulled her toward him. They were obviously intoxicated.

"What, humans aren't good enough for ya, ya goddamn fangbanger?" taunted the goon that held Sookie to his chest.

I felt the anger bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I positively _hated _redneck assholes. "What seems to be the problem, boys?" I asked while folding my arms over my chest. My voice was cold and if they hadn't been so drunk they would have heard the dangerous edge in it.

"Ain't no problem, Yankee bitch. Just teachin' this whore a lesson in manners. She should learn to stick to her own kind!" spat one of the other hooligans.

"First of all asshole, I'm not a Yankee. Sorry to disappoint. Secondly, I suggest you apologize to Sookie. She doesn't deserve such treatment. I'm pretty sure her significant other wouldn't approve of the way you're manhandling her."

Goon number three strode up to me, his eyes glazed over from his recent bender. "You should mind your business, you dumb cow."

I didn't feel the pain at first, only the slight pressure of a backhand against my face. My head whipped to one side, and my mouth filled with blood. Great, busted lips hurt like a sonofabitch. I spat out blood and I heard his mocking laughter. I glanced up and saw that the other inbred hicks had wrestled Sookie to the ground and starting to tear at her clothes. I heard the distinct sound of her shirt ripping. They alternated between spitting and kicking her. The pig that had backhanded me was readying himself for another assault on me.

My bloodied lips pulled back from my teeth in a feral grin. "Big mistake," I hissed. I held up a hand and muttered a single word. "_Excrucio_!" The man immediately doubled over, his arms held against his stomach. He crumpled to the ground, convulsing. I could feel the atmosphere around me begin to crackle. The power was flowing through me, and boy did I feel _great. _I strode over to Sookie, my eyes wide with malice and unrelenting fury. I held out both hands to channel the full effect of my power. "_Fracta_!" I bellowed. The three men beating Sookie keeled over. Their limbs began to twist into odd angles. They were all crying out in pain, but I didn't hear them, didn't see them. All I saw was Sookie's bruised and broken form. I knelt down, holding her in my arms.

"Chloe," she whispered, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth. She coughed, sputtering a mouthful of blood. "What-how did you-? The air...it's glowing..."

I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly. "Shhh. It will be all better soon," I said softly. Suddenly, a dark haired vampire was by our side, and he gazed down at Sookie, his face twisted with fury.

"What happened to her?" he demanded. Based on the pictures I'd seen, I could only assume that this was the infamous Bill Compton. He was late to the party. I was tempted to hex him just for taking so damn long.

"She was attacked," I replied calmly, trying to regain control after wielding my power. "She is in need of healing." I watched as he brought his wrist to his lips, obviously preparing to let her feed from him.

"No!" I growled. "She has enough of your blood running through her."

His fangs were distended and he glared down at me. "You would leave her to die? Just who are you anyway?"

I ignored him and instead cradled her head in my hands, a soft blue light emanating from my fingertips. The intense atmosphere surrounding us had become tranquil. Such was the way with magic. The elements shifted based on the intent of the spell.

"_Sanare_…" Sookie began to cough up more blood, but I could feel her flesh and bones begin to knit beneath my warm touch. Before long she was gazing up at me, her eyes wide with wonder.

"What are you?" she whispered in shock.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Bill muttered, his voice dripping with suspicion.

I helped Sookie to her feet. She watched, horrified, as her attackers continued to writhe in pain upon the ground. "Are they gonna die?" she asked.

I shrugged a shoulder. "No, they'll live. The effects are temporary. I only wanted to incapacitate, not kill."

"You are a witch?" Bill asked. It actually sounded more like a statement.

"No," I shook my head, this was a common misconception. "Witches draw upon outside elements. My power comes from within. I use incantations to properly channel my energies. The magic I have at my disposal can be overwhelming, so it's important that I always maintain control."

"But you didn't answer our question," Sookie persisted. "What _are _you?"

I felt the familiar blush colouring my cheeks. "Well, I'm a person…that happens to be a mage."

Bill stiffened. "That is…unexpected. Mages are rare." He turned to Sookie. "We will need to bring her to see Eric. He needs to know of all supernatural beings in his area."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who's Eric? And why do I have to see him? I'd kind of hoped to stay under the radar."

"He is the Sheriff of our Area, Area Five to be exact. He likes to be apprised of any supernatural beings that take up residence in his area. Mostly it's to reassure him that you don't pose a threat to the other vampires in the area. If he found out about you...he might become hostile. He's very protective," Bill explained.

"I suppose that's fair, just as long as you don't announce my...nature...to the world. Is he at least nice?" I asked hopefully.

Sookie avoided my gaze. "He's helped me out of some tight spots. He may not be the friendliest guy...but...he's fair." She turned to Bill. "Bill, I'm afraid in all the hubbub, I forgot to introduce you.. This is Chloe Levine. Chloe, this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton."

I held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Compton." He grasped my hand, and it was cool to the touch, the polar opposite to Sam Merlotte's. Sookie leaned over to me.

"Just so you know, vamps normally don't shake hands, Bill's just a gentleman," she smiled indulgently.

"Oh, good to know," I replied.

"Anyway," Sookie continued, "Chloe might be my sister. Apparently Gran had a letter sent to her upon her death.. Chloe'll be staying with me for the time being, until we sort all this out."

Bill's arm fell to his side. "A sister? Sookie, this is wonderful news. It seems supernatural abilities run in your family...with the exception of Jason of course." Sookie laughed. "Regardless, we should head to Fangtasia immediately."

"Fangtasia?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "That's the name of Eric's vampire bar." I let loose a bark of laughter. Sookie grinned. "Don't let him hear you laugh about it. He's liable to tear your face off."

I folded my arms over my chest, my chin jutting out defiantly. "I'd like to see him try."

Sookie rested a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel her apprehension. "Be careful with him. I don't think he'll try anything...but just...be good?"

"Alright, alright," I said while holding my hands up in supplication. "Should I get changed? I imagine I'm pretty underdressed." I motioned to my weathered Tool t-shirt and worn, form fitting jeans.

Bill gave me a once over. "Normally I would say yes…but you bear a striking resemblance to one of his former…interests, a girlfriend from a long time ago. If we dress you up too nicely, he's likely to do one of two things – ask you to leave the club immediately, or claim you as his own. With the way you're dressed right now, it is doubtful that he'll even notice, much less care."

I pursed my lips together, mildly insulted by his comment about my current attire. "Okay, whatever you say." I swept an arm toward my car. "Shall we?"

As we all piled into my Mustang, Sookie cast one last glance over to our attackers. "Are you going to just leave them like that?"

I chuckled softly, my lips quirking up into a smirk. "They'll snap out of it…eventually." I gunned the engine and followed Bill's directions to Shreveport.

TBC


	2. Bloodletting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TB or any of its characters, except Chloe.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all who read/reviewed/faved/alerted this story. Also, a super huge thank you to **CavalierQueen **for being an awesome (and extraordinarily patient) beta. =D

* * *

**Bloodletting**

As we pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia, I couldn't help but grin at the gaudy atmosphere. Pseudo vamp-goths stood in line, waiting to gain entrance into what was obviously an incredibly popular establishment. Neon lights lit up the entire parking lot, which was a feat in itself considering every other store in the strip mall seemed completely deserted. Huh, what an odd place for a vampire bar. I somehow expected something a little more glamorous. I flipped the switch to engage the roof of my car and set the alarm. There was no way I was letting some emo-wretch try and get his, or her, grimy hands on my baby. As I walked to the back of the line, Sookie tugged on my t-shirt, pulling me along with her. "Come on, we don't need to wait. We can go right in," she explained. Huh. Must be nice to have vampy friends in high places. As we approached the front door, I saw Bill's brow furrow in confusion.

"That is odd," he muttered, in his stiff manner.

"Yeah," Sookie added. "Pam's not here." I glanced between the two of them, my eyebrows raised.

"Who's Pam?"

Sookie turned toward me. "She's sort of like the bouncer. She's Eric's…child."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers at this. "There's a child-bouncer?" I knew vampires could be cruel...but child labour?

Sookie laughed at my surprise, "No, she's not an _actual_ child. Eric is the one that turned her into a vampire."

I flushed with embarrassment. "Oh."

Bill regarded me skeptically. "As a mage, shouldn't you be a bit more knowledgeable on the ways of vampires?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "As a matter of fact, mages are more concerned with _magical_ creatures. You know, fairies, imps, banshees, maenads…the list goes on. I aced the magical creatures course, I'll have you know." I wrinkled my nose at him. "Vampires were not part of the curriculum. All I know about them is what I've heard second hand."

"You didn't have to be so rude, Bill," Sookie said reproachfully.

The vampire had the decency to look at least a little chagrined. "You are right. I apologize, Chloe."

"Forget about it," I replied, though inside I was still ticked off. What exactly did Sookie see in this guy? "So do we just…go in?"

Sookie shrugged, as she led the way. "I guess so."

We elbowed our way through the doors and entered the club. Industrial music pounded from the speakers, and scantily clad dancers swayed to and fro on several platforms. Humans and vampires alike ground against each other, seemingly oblivious to anyone around them. The lighting in the club was beyond annoying, alternating between laser beams and strobe lights. I swear I would suffer from a seizure by the end of the night. I watched one particularly attractive woman dressed in a leather corset dress having her body ravished by an effeminate vampire male. His fangs were extended and scraped along her swanlike neck. I felt an involuntary shiver run down my spine and quickly averted my gaze. It wouldn't do to get all hot and bothered before a meeting with Bon Temps' head honcho vampire.

"Eric's not on his throne," Sookie shouted over the music. She glanced at Bill, who offered no real solution, simply shrugging his shoulders. _This guy is proving to be a paragon of amicability…_I thought sarcastically while nearly rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, doesn't he have an office or something?" I offered.

Before Bill could stop her, Sookie rushed towards what I could only assume was Eric's office. I followed behind, ignoring the hungry gazes that a few vampires shot in my direction. We reached a pair of double doors that had several runic symbols engraved into what looked like centuries old wood. I ran my fingers along the embossed characters, eyes narrowed. Was the owner of the bar aware that he had protection wards in his establishment? If he was, it was an incredibly smart move on his part. The wards defended against hostile magics. Therefore anyone with magical abilities wishing to do harm would be rendered powerless. I gauged my body's reaction to the wards, and I knew that my powers were still intact. I could only infer that the wards worked based on the caster's intent, instead of draining them of power completely. My respect for this unknown Eric increased. He certainly thought ahead.

Sookie ignored my curious door fondling and instead began to pound upon the bronzed surface. "Eric? Are you in there?" There was no response. Sookie pounded again, a bit harder this time. "Eric?"

"Go away, Sookie," came a muffled voice from the other side. He sounded pretty pissed off.

Sookie wasn't impressed with the threat and pushed through the doors anyway. She walked into the room and froze almost immediately. I rushed to her side to see what all the fuss was about. The scene set before us was definitely bizarre, to say the least.

Looking over her shoulder I saw, stretched out on the table was a gorgeous vampire, her features contorted in pain. Her head jerked toward Sookie, and she let out a threatening hiss. Her scarlet, patent leather dress hugged her body, leaving little to the imagination. Her arms were by her sides, and I saw her biceps twitch every few seconds. Blood ran down her chin and trickled to the curve of her alabaster throat. My gaze shifted from the beauty resting on the table to the hulking figure towering above her, a blond male vampire clad in leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. His ice blue eyes regarded us with absolute fury. He exuded power and masculinity, and it was obvious that of all the vamps in the room, he was the alpha. He was probably alpha to pretty much anyone. They made quite a striking pair, to say the least. I almost failed to notice the little old lady standing off to one side.

"I thought I told you to leave," the intimidating male vamp growled. His voice was deep and slightly accented. It matched his appearance perfectly.

Sookie ignored his tone. "Eric!" she gasped. "What's wrong with Pam?"

A pained look crossed the tall vampire, Eric's, features. "She…is not well. We are unsure as to what happened."

"She's dying," the old woman piped up.

"No!" Eric roared. "I refuse to accept that! There must be something you can do."

The old woman sighed exasperatedly. "She's been poisoned Mr. Northman. I have no idea what plagues her, and I don't have the resources or the time to cure her. She has an hour…maybe less, left."

The woman on the table, who I now knew was Pam, choked out a cough. Eric was by her side in an instant, stroking her forehead. "All will be well, my child. I will not let you die."

The old woman rolled her eyes. "Mr. Northman, short of having a fairy pop up here and use magic on the girl, there's nothing you can do; and last I checked, vampires and fairies do not get along."

I chewed on my lower lip. I was no fairy…but there was still the possibility that I could help Pam. Could I in good conscience remain silent when someone, vampire or not, needed my assistance? Unfortunately, mages didn't have any Hippocratic oath, nor were we governed by any set of specific rules. I watched as Pam's pain grew worse with each passing second. I ran my fingers through my hair, uttering a curse under my breath. I mustered my courage and spoke. "Perhaps I could lend a hand?" All eyes turned towards me.

"Chloe…" Sookie warned.

"How can you help, human?" Eric spat. I winced at the insult.

"Well, I'm a mage. I think maybe I might be able to…heal this woman?"

The old woman stared at me for several moments. "She's telling the truth, Mr. Northman. She has the gift of magic. Whether or not she's skilled enough to heal your child is another matter entirely."

Eric ignored the woman. "What is your name, breather?" I don't think I'd ever had someone hold the fact that I can breathe against me.

I swallowed audibly. "My name is Chloe Levine."

"And you think you can help Pam?" he pressed. His eyes bore into me, as though challenging me to retract my promise, _like I really wanted a pissed off vampire on my hands_. I nodded by way of reply. "Very well. Is there anything that you require?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Mr. Northman, I know that vampires don't take kindly to taking orders from humans, and in Pam's current state, I doubt she'll listen to anything I ask her to do. I suppose what I'm asking is that should I give any instructions…could you please ensure that she follow them?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, and I appreciate your asking me this ahead of time. It will make things much easier. Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head. "I can't be sure just yet. The older woman said she was poisoned. That could mean anything. If it has entered her bloodstream it will require a great deal of magic on my part…I'll let you know if I need anything." A sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, and if Pam tries to attack me, can you please make sure she doesn't kill me?"

Eric smirked despite himself. "Do a good job, and I guarantee your safety." Well, I supposed that was the best insurance I was gonna' get from him.

I slowly made my way toward Pam and she gazed up at me blearily. Her eyes, just as icy blue as Eric's, followed my every movement. I took a deep breath. "Miss…may I place my hands on your abdomen?"

Pam managed a sultry, albeit strained, grin. "You can put your hands where ever you want, darlin'." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and smiled. I placed my hands on her stomach, letting my eyes fall shut.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, if that's alright." I said softly.

"If you must," Pam replied. She sounded both bored and weak, if that was even possible.

I flexed my fingers and felt her squirm slightly. Even this small amount of contact was causing her pain. Not a good sign. "When was the last time you fed?"

"About an hour ago, maybe an hour and a half," she replied.

"Was it a man or a woman?" I asked. My eyes remained closed as I mentally sought out the poison in her body.

"A woman," Pam replied.

I tilted my head to one side. "Was there anything unusual about her? Her smell, her taste, anything like that?"

"Now that you mention it, her blood tasted like sap."

I inhaled sharply and my eyes flew open. "_Sacré_…" I cursed.

"What?" Eric demanded in a clipped tone.

I pulled my fingers through my hair once again. "I suspect Pam has fed from a dryad. They are…well, I suppose the best explanation is that they're tree people. They take on the form of humans from time to time, usually to exact revenge on those that have wronged them. I can't really speculate as to _why_ the dryad is pissed off at Pam, but obviously something happened. As you can see, their blood, or their essence, is poisonous."

Eric folded his long arms over his chest. His eyes moved to Pam, and the concern seemed to roll off of him in waves. "Can you help her or not?"

I nodded. "Yeah…but it's going to hurt her. A lot. The poison has entered her bloodstream. I'll need to isolate it into one area. Before I start, I need three things from you: two large glasses of water, one half filled with salt, the other half filled with sugar. The other thing I'll need is a bucket."

Eric raised his eyebrows at me, but promptly dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He barked at the person on the receiving end to bring the items to his office and hung up. Mere minutes later a skittish looking woman bearing several fang marks on her neck entered the room, the glasses of water balanced on a tray, and the bucket slung on her arm. Eric directed her to deposit the items next to me. I picked up one of the glasses and took a sniff: the salt water. I set it to one side and turned to Eric. "I'll need you to hold her down. This won't be pretty." He nodded and placed his hands on Pam's shoulders, effectively pinning her down. I inhaled and exhaled deeply several times before placing my hands on Pam's stomach. Since this was one of the most intense healing spells I'd ever cast, I felt it would probably be best to chant my way through it.

"Rivers shall flow, be pure and crystalline…_Sanare_," I willed her blood to move toward my hands. "But red rivers must now be trapped inside my being…_Sanare_," I felt the faint crackling of magic against the palms of my hands. Pam began to hiss in pain. I sensed the magnetic pull of her blood pooling toward the area that I was willing it to flow. "This river so red must be stopped with a golden net…_Sanare_," Eric pressed down on Pam, for she had begun to writhe in his grasp, screeching at octaves I didn't know existed. I couldn't risk being distracted by her agony, though. I felt cold ignoring her pain, but the slightest break in concentration would seal her fate. "Stop this now, stop this bleed…_Sanare peracto_!" Pam's abdomen bloated obscenely, and I knew without a doubt that all of her infected blood had flowed to her stomach. I jerked my head toward Eric. "Make her drink the salt water. All of it!"

Without hesitation, Eric grabbed the salt water and thrust it toward Pam's lips. She struggled slightly, but finally gulped at the liquid. I reached down and grabbed the bucket, tossing it to Eric. "You'll need this, trust me." No sooner had I spoken, Pam began to lurch. Her head hung over the side of the table and she began to gag furiously. Eric held the bucket beneath her mouth, and that was when Pam started to vomit. Viscous, brown sludge spewed from her lips. Bloody tears had begun to streak down her cheeks as she wretched. After several minutes, Pam's stomach had emptied itself completely. The bucket was filled to the brim. Eric stared at it with undisguised disgust. Pam flopped back against the table, utterly spent.

I replaced my hands on her stomach, and I could tell immediately that the poison was no longer in her system.

"Has she been healed?" Eric asked worriedly.

I nodded. "She can feed from you now. She could use the strength after all she's been through." Eric brought his wrist to his mouth and tore a chunk from the skin. He brought his wrist to Pam's lips and she began to drink hungrily.

"What's the sugar water for?" Sookie asked. I had almost forgotten that she was still around.

"It's for me," I replied. I reached over and slugged the water back in several gulps. "That kind of magic takes a lot out of a girl. The sugar helps to replenish my energy." I explained.

Sookie tilted her head to one side. "Huh. Interesting." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Your arrival was most fortuitous Ms. Levine," came Eric's voice. "Were it not for your…intervention, I may have lost my only child."

I shot a tight smile his way. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Northman. I was happy to help. I'm just glad it turned out alright. You should be thanking Mr. Compton, he was the one that insisted we stop by."

"Yes…Why did you stop by, Compton? I take it there was a reason behind your visit?"

Bill straightened. "Ms. Levine is a supernatural being, Eric. I know that you always _appreciate_ it when someone with abilities announces their presence when staying in your area. Ms. Levine is simply here to let you know that she bears no ill will toward you or the vampire community."

Eric's gaze raked over me. I shifted self-consciously, unused to being held under such scrutiny. I suddenly wished I had Sookie's telepathic abilities. "I see. I appreciate the courtesy call, Ms. Levine. I am also indebted to you. Is there anything that you want? Whatever you ask for I will give to you, if it is within my power."

I blinked several times. My adopted mother had always told me to be weary of gifts from strange men. "Uh, no, I'm good. But thank you."

Eric frowned. He almost seemed insulted by my refusal of his generosity. "I insist," I opened my mouth to refuse once again, but he held up a hand, "and to be perfectly honest, Ms. Levine, I do not enjoy owing anyone favours. Especially not humans."

I bristled slightly at that comment, but let it slide. "Oh alright, just…get me a box of cheap rum truffles. I have a killer sweet tooth."

Eric seemed amused by my request. In fact, I could have sworn I saw the slightest hint of his lips curving upward. "You want chocolates as repayment? Very well, chocolates you shall have. They will be delivered to your home by tomorrow evening. Where are you staying?"

"With Sookie," I replied. Eric raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"One that I'm sure that I'd love to hear. For now I must attend to Pam, and my club."

I glanced at Pam, who seemed to be out cold. After everything she'd been through, I'd have been surprised to see her doing much of anything.

"Yes, we'd best take our leave," Bill said. We were on our way out the door when another one of my (not so) ingenious thoughts occurred to me.

"Mr. Northman?"

"Yes Ms. Levine?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to think of the best way to explain what I wanted to convey. "Dryads are simple creatures. They rely on their baser instincts, and are usually not violent. However, if this dryad was incensed enough to attack Pam, I think it would be safe to say that she won't be the only victim. Were I you, I'd take special care in making sure that your area is protected."

Eric seemed to contemplate my advice and nodded. "Thank you for the tip, Ms. Levine."

I smiled at Eric and followed Sookie and Bill out of the club.

TBC


	3. The Art of Acclimation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TB or any of its characters, except Chloe.

**A/N: **As always, thank you so much to the reviewers, silent readers, and of course, my amazingly awesome beta, **CavalierQueen**.

* * *

**The Art of Acclimation **

Sookie gave me directions to her house, and I was surprised by just how isolated it was from the rest of the community. Such solitude must prove beneficial at times, though I could imagine that in a time of crises, acquiring help would have been mighty difficult. As Bill and Sookie said their goodbyes, I glanced up at one of the large trees that grew on Sookie's property. I wandered over to it, my hand gliding over the rough edges of the bark. "_Pourquoi est-tu si en colère, dame des bois?_" I softly whispered.

"You speak French?" Sookie asked from behind me. I spared a glance over my shoulder, nodding slightly.

"My father insisted that we speak French while at home. He was very proud of his heritage, and to him anyone speaking English in his presence was…filthy," I frowned, remembering an occasion where I had asked my mother to pass the salt while we were having dinner. The problem was, I'd asked in English. Mother was an Anglophone, and while she understood French, she couldn't speak it very well. To me, it seemed silly for us to carry on half a conversation in French, half in English. I was such a foolish little girl. I can still remember the look of fear in my mother's eyes as the words had escaped my lips. _"Maman, can you please pass the salt?" _That had been the first time my father struck me. It was also the first time I noticed that my mother never spoke while in my father's presence. She spoke only when he was out of the house. "_P'tite conasse,_" my father had hissed. "_On parle français icitte_!" It wasn't a mistake I made again. Having your father call you the equivalent of a little dumbass and then tell you that you were only to speak French in his house…well it made for a lasting impression. Even after my father had left, I was loath to speak English, though once my mother and I moved to Toronto it became necessary. I still fell back on my native tongue during stressful situations, and of course when I was deep in thought.

"I had noticed your accent, but I didn't want to be rude," Sookie noted.

"What accent?" I retorted playfully. "The only accent I hear is yours." I turned away from the tree. "I was asking the Lady of the Woods why she was so enraged…I wonder what Pam did…As I told Mr. Northman, dryads are usually such shy creatures, definitely not the aggressive sort."

Sookie had no answer to my question and simply shrugged a shoulder. "With Pam, it's hard to tell. She can be a tad…predatory at times."

I nodded slowly. "That would make sense, especially if the dryad was drained against its will." I glanced up at Sookie's house, then back to her. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying here? You're not too freaked out about the whole magic thing?"

"Are you kiddin'? If anything, having you here makes me feel a whole lot safer!" Not that that's the only reason I want you to stay, I don't think of you as a personal bodyguard or anythin'," she quickly added.

"Damn, and here I thought you might be a potential client," I joked. "Are you working tomorrow afternoon?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, why?"

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "Well, I packed some stuff and all…but it would seem that it's much warmer here than I'd anticipated, and I could use some clothes that don't make me sweat like a pig." I said sheepishly. "I thought if you weren't busy, we might be able to head into town and you could show me what shops are around?"

"Of course!" Sookie's expression brightened considerably. "You're gonna need a few pairs of shorts, for sure, and maybe some light-weight sundresses." She began counting off the items, each one sounding even less appealing than the one before it. Me? In a sundress? I gave a mental shudder at the thought. "Let's get you settled in, and we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." I popped the trunk of my car and extracted two duffel bags. Sookie stepped forward and grabbed one of the bags, and promptly dropped it.

"Holy—what's _in _that thing?" she asked while rolling her shoulder. Hopefully she hadn't strained anything.

"Books," I responded. "Lots of 'em. I like to read, and I also need to keep certain…_information_ on hand in case I run into any peculiar situations."

I smiled at her apologetically and hefted the bag full of books over my shoulder. She grappled with the other bag – the one filled with my clothes – and we entered her house. My mouth hung open for several moments as I took in the state of the interior. "Did you recently have a fire?" I blurted out.

Sookie groaned as she led me up the stairs. "I had a very _unwelcome_ houseguest. A maenad to be precise, and she decided to redecorate."

I froze midstride. "You've encountered a _maenad_?"

"Yeah," Sookie grumbled. "She and her little group of friends wrought havoc on Bon Temps. I swear I thought we were all gonna die." We continued our ascent up the stairs and reached the landing. She led me down a hall and into her spare bedroom where she deposited my bag. "Luckily," she continued, "we managed to kill her."

"Holy shit! You killed a maenad? I didn't even know you _could _kill a maenad," I let my bag drop to the ground and did a mental inventory on everything I knew about the Dionysus followers. As far as I knew, the crazy buggers were immortal.

"It wasn't easy," Sookie explained. "See, what we did was…well, we tricked her. She called herself Maryann and was somehow summoned by my best friend, Tara. Apparently Maryann was waiting for her bull-god to come and claim her-"

"Dionysus, the horned god," I interjected.

"Yeah him. Anyway, she thought this god was going to show up if she sacrificed Sam. Once the god showed up, it would take her back to…well where ever the god comes from, thus killing her. So Sam got stabbed in the heart by one of Maryann's followers and she thought he was dead-"

I held up my hands. "Whoa whoa whoa – How did Sam survive being stabbed in the heart?"

"Oh, he took a whole bunch of Bill's blood and was healed," Sookie said this as though it was the most sensible thing in the world. All I could think was, 'what the hell?' She continued with her story. "So here's the kicker, I get Maryann really pissed off and she chases after me into the woods, but she stops because she sees her 'horned-god', a white bull. Only it's really Sam, not the horned-god, he spears her with one of his horns, and crushes her heart!" Apparently she finished her tale, and was breathlessly awaiting my reaction.

I blinked several times. "Sam…turned into a _bull_?"

Sookie's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a tiny gasp. "Oh shoot, I really wasn't supposed to tell you that…I mean, we dressed him up like a bull and-"

Suddenly it made sense. The heat from his fingers when I'd shaken his hand had been intense, and I'd learned at Magus University (or MU as we magi referred to it) that shifters' and weres' body temperatures ran higher than humans. "He's a shifter, eh?" I chuckled at her wide eyed look of concern. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I won't even tell him that I know if you don't."

She sighed with relief. "Thanks, Chloe. You have no idea how ticked off he'd be if he found out I let it slip." She inclined her head toward the door. "Do you want to take a shower before you go to bed?"

I took one look at Sookie's dirt and blood covered clothes, along with her unkempt hair. "I think if anyone should be taking a shower, it's you. I'll take one afterwards if I'm still awake."

She gave me a look of infinite gratitude and made her way to the washroom, closing the door behind her. I sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped the duffel bag filled with my textbooks and novels. I fished around until I found my thick leather-bound journal and a pen. The journal contained each and every experience that I'd had with all things supernatural. The books that I'd collected on magic and mythical beings were all well and good in theory, but I preferred to maintain a catalogue detailing my own exposure to supes. I jotted down my experience in Fangtasia, as well as what Sookie had told me about her experience with the maenad. I bit my lower lip and tapped the end of my pen against the book contemplatively. Finally, coming to a decision of sorts, I cordoned off an entire section of my journal and titled it "Vampires". It was about time I gathered as much information as I could about them. I closed the journal and slid it under the mattress. It was then that I felt the dull vibration of my BlackBerry. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message.

_Another success. Check your account, you're a few dollars richer._

_-B_

I smiled and replaced the BB in my pocket. Perhaps the day hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and croissants, Sookie and I headed into town. She dragged me into a store that specialized in 'the latest female fashions' and promptly piled several articles of clothing atop my arms. Some of her selections were so far from my style that I discounted them immediately. There were a few outfits that weren't too bad, however. I finally settled on a pair of grey Bermuda shorts, some tank tops of various colours, a white knee length sundress (Sookie had insisted on this particular item) and a couple of pairs of capris. Satisfied that I was well prepared for the Louisiana weather, we headed to Merlotte's for lunch. Sam was behind the bar, yet again, and I tried my best not to stare. I was quite tempted to waltz up to him and batter him with questions about being a shifter. Unfortunately, I promised Sookie that I'd keep his secret under wraps, so I would have to endure my burgeoning curiosity.

"Bill's taking me out for a romantic dinner tonight," Sookie announced over a plate of fries.

I smiled and took a sip of my Coke, thankful that she couldn't read my true feelings about her vampire boyfriend; _Boring…uptight…arrogant…stick in the mud…_ "Any special occasion?" I ventured.

She shrugged a shoulder. "He said it was a surprise. Told me to dress up; that's what that lavender dress is for." She was positively beaming, and I couldn't help but feel happy for her. "That means you have the house to yourself tonight. I hope you won't be too bored."

"Don't worry about me," I reassured her. "All I need for entertainment is a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and a good horror movie…Hey, do you think we could pick up said items on the way home?"

"Sure, no problem." We finished our meal in companionable silence. I insisted on paying the bill, seeing as I was imposing upon her for a house, and we left to pick up the ice cream and several horror movies. I wasn't sure why my tastes tended toward the more macabre when it came to entertainment, but for me, there was nothing more thrilling than curling up on a comfy couch and watching an eerie flick about demonic possession. Most of my friends accused me of being a freak. Can't say that I blamed them.

Upon returning to her house, Sookie immediately disappeared into her bedroom to get ready for her big date. I occupied my time by cooking a light supper because I knew I'd be gorging on ice cream later on. After about an hour, Sookie glided down the staircase, and my mouth hung open. She looked beautiful.

"Bill had better appreciate you," I murmured with a hint of admiration in my voice.

She smiled, the mere thought of him caused her eyes to light up. "He does, believe me. After everything we've been through…I just can't imagine myself with anyone else."

"Well, have a good time. You deserve it," I said.

She did a little twirl before leaving. "Don't wait up!" She called over her shoulder. I chuckled and headed up to my room to get changed into some pyjamas. I opted for a pair of plaid boxers and a tank top. It wasn't like _I _was trying to impress anybody, and comfort is key in my books. I trudged down the stairs and grabbed the pint of ice cream and chose a movie. I was in the mood for some tongue-in-cheek scariness and picked _Drag Me To Hell_. As I spooned several mouthfuls of ice cream into my mouth and giggled at the gory scenes, I'm sure anyone that happened upon me would have thought me insane.

About an hour into the movie, and half a pint of devoured ice cream, there was a knock on the door. Who would be calling on Sookie at this hour? I stuck the spoon in my mouth and hit pause on the remote. I picked quite the scene to freeze frame – the old gypsy woman spewing God knows what into the protagonist's mouth. I shook my head and smiled around my ice cream spoon at how disgusting the movie was. I wandered over to the door and opened it. The spoon fell from my lips and clattered to the floor.

"Uhm. Hi Pam," I greeted, a small degree of uncertainty in my voice. "What brings you here?" She stood on the porch wearing a pink skirted suit. Her lips were painted a lovely shade of pale rose, and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. She looked _nothing _like she did last night. I couldn't help but feel like a bum in comparison, though I suppose most women would when standing next to her.

The corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile. "I was about to go to ground for the night when I realized that I hadn't dropped by to properly thank you."

"Oh," I replied lamely. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright. You are alright, right?" I tried to ignore that fact that I sounded like a complete idiot.

Pam's smile widened. "I'm more than alright, kitten. Especially now that I'm with you." I felt my face start to flush. "Can I come in? I have something for you."

I scratched the back of my neck, unsure if whether I should let her in. It was Sookie's place after all. "I dunno, Pam. This isn't my house. I probably shouldn't just let people traipse in and out without Sookie's permission."

She leaned in closer, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "She won't even know I was here. Besides, she's let me into her house before. I'm only asking to be polite." How could I argue with that? I nodded and stood aside, holding the door open for her. She walked past me and took in her surroundings. I continued to stand by the door like a moron.

"Sorry I'm not properly attired. I wasn't expecting company," I said sheepishly.

Pam's gaze shifted to me. Her eyes travelled from my eyes to my neck, to the swell of my breasts and all the way down to my toes. She licked her lips and grinned. "You look positively delectable to me," she purred. With the blink of an eye she was in front of me, her body pressed against mine. She nuzzled the curve of my neck. "And you smell even better." She nipped at my ear gently. "Mind if I have a taste?"

I felt the familiar warmth begin to pool at my core, and a shiver ran the length of my spine. "I…don't think that would be such a good idea," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Uhm…I've never been…" I was slowly losing the ability to speak.

Pam seemed amused by my addled responses. "You've never been what? Bitten by a vampire?" She pulled away slightly so that her face was inches from my own. Her ice blue eyes locked on mine. "Perhaps you would allow me a kiss instead?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She gripped the nape of my neck, her fingers tangling into my mass of curls. She devoured me in a searing kiss, her tongue sliding past her lips to gain entry into the depths of my mouth. My lips parted of their own will and allowed her entrance. Her flesh was cold, but the effect she had on me was anything but that. I moaned softly and my tongue glided against hers, slipping into her mouth. I felt her smile, and an instant later her fangs extended. She caught my tongue between her teeth and bit down. My eyes flew open and I started to pull away. She held me in place, sucking at my tongue gently before releasing me. I glared at her, my lips pursed into a firm line.

"You bit me!" I sputtered incredulously.

She licked her lips. "Sorry," she said, though her smile was completely devoid of remorse. "I couldn't help myself. Though I've got to say, it was entirely worth it." Her eyes gleamed with mirth. "Before I forget…" she reached into the handbag she had draped over her forearm. "Eric told me to give you these." She extracted a box and handed it to me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull.

"Knipshildt Chocolatier? Please don't tell me these are-"

"La Madeline au Truffe. Nothing but the best for our little mage," Pam grinned.

I blinked several times. "But…these are the most expensive truffles in the world! How on Earth did he manage to get them in such a short period of time? And so many! I thought they were only sold in single portions."

"Eric has his ways, never doubt that," she replied cryptically. "And before you try and refuse his gift, think of how insulted he'd be. I think it best you just accept it."

I nodded dumbly, eyes trained on the box of extravagant chocolates. "Tell him…thank you."

"Of course. Now, wasn't that worth a little love bite?" she teased. "Maybe next time you'll let me drink my fill. You really are delicious." Her voice had taken on a deep, sultry tone.

My eyebrows shot up. "Next time?"

Pam chuckled huskily. "Yes, next time. You didn't think I'd let someone like you go, did you?" She was out the door before I could think of an appropriate response.

I bit my lower lip and glanced back down at the box of truffles. No point in letting them go to waste! I untied the intricate ribbon that decorated the box and lifted the lid. I picked out a chocolate at random and popped it into my mouth. Just as I thought.

It was heavenly.

TBC


End file.
